Timmy o Timantha ¿a quien eligen?
by Platinum-knigh-moe
Summary: Inicia un nuevo año en la Preparatoria Dimsdale, los niños que conocimos han crecido, todos ellos, y nuevas aventuras les esperan. ¿Qué pasa cuando uno hace una apuesta con los chicos populares sobre vestirse como una chica por un mes a cambio de que lo dejen de molestar?


**AVISO: LOS FANFICS Y ONE-SHOTS QUE HAGO NO CONTIENEN PERSONAJES ORIGINALES, TODOS PERTENECEN A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

**Hola, tiempo sin escribir nada, tratare de avanzar ahora que estoy de vacaciones, deseenme suerte, y espero disfruten del primer capitulo de esta historia**

* * *

><p>Iniciaba un nuevo año de clases en la preparatoria de Dimsdale, los alumnos salían de sus casas, defraudados por el final de las vacaciones y sabiendo que volverían a sufrir con las materias y los profesores que ya conocían.<p>

En una casa de clase media, uno de los alumnos que debía levantarse pronto o no lograría salir a tiempo y alcanzar el autobús de la escuela; su despertador lo hizo caer de vuelta en la realidad. Por lo que se levantó, se estiro completamente y se levantó de su cómoda cama que le pedía a gritos que volviera a ella.

Fue al baño y tomo una rápida ducha y saco su ropa, una camisa rosa, un pantalón y tenis negros y su gorra rosa, que hacia juego con su camisa; una vez listo, tomo su mochila donde tenía sus libros y útiles escolares. Salió de su cuarto y bajo hacia el comedor, donde un desayuno junto a una nota le esperaba en la mesa vacía, Timmy solamente suspiro, siempre era lo mismo, por lo que no le tomo importancia al asunto.

Se sentó a comer su desayuno, ya estaba frio, pero era comestible, eran dos huevos revueltos con tocino, un par de rebanadas de un tostado con un jarro de mermelada a su lado y un vaso con jugo de naranja, en donde la nota estaba pegada; la nota decía

_¨Querido Timmy, tu padre y yo tuvimos que salir temprano al trabajo, tu padre recibió una promoción y a mí me ha ido bien en mis ventas, por lo que tenemos que pasar más tiempo en las oficinas. Espero te guste tu desayuno, nos vemos luego, te queremos. Att. Mama y Papa¨_

Al terminar su desayuno dejo el plato en el lava trastes y salió a tomar el autobús, quien solo devoro 5 minutos en llegar; al subir, inmediatamente lo primero por hacer fue buscar a sus amigos Chester y A.J; para su suerte, los encontró rápidamente, estaba hasta atrás del autobús, cuando lo vieron, levantaron la mano para saludarlo e indicarle que se sentara con ellos.

Él se sentó alegre, sus amigos habían sido los únicos que siempre se mantuvieron a su lado, a pesar de todo, e ellos confiaba completamente desde que tenía 10 años, y ya habían pasado 6 de ello; todos habían crecido: A.J. era alto ahora, de hecho, más alto que Timmy y hasta había desarrollado algunos músculos, Chester también había crecido bastante, era un poco más alto que A.J y claramente le llevaba una altura considerable a Timmy pero también tenía músculos que había desarrollado tras entrar al gimnasio en vacaciones.

A comparación de sus amigos, a pesar del paso de los años, Timmy no había crecido mucho, su estatura estaba estancada en 1.63 centímetros mientras sus amigos le ganaban po centímetros de diferencia. Su cuerpo no había desarrollado músculos, era muy delgado y esbelto, su cabello era ligeramente largo, y su rostro infantil y adorable le daba un aspecto frágil y andrógino a los ojos de los demás.

Anteriormente había recibido burlas por parte de los demás compañeros en la escuela por su aspecto, e incluso, varias veces habían llegado a confundirlo con una chica; cosa que lo hería y ofendía, para su suerte, siempre tenía a sus amigos a su lado quienes lo defendían.

Cuando se sentó a su lado, comenzaron una amena conversación amistosa sobre lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones

- Hola chicos – dijo Timmy

- Hola Timmy – le saludaron sus amigos al unísono - ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones? - pregunto Chester

- Bien – mintió Timmy, se la había pasado totalmente solo en casa, jugando videojuegos, comiendo pizza y mirando por la ventana esperando a que sus padres volvieran y poder verlos al menos un momento – de hecho fue algo aburrido, ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

En el transcurso a la escuela, se pudieron al corriente con sus vidas; cuando el autobús llego a su destino, todos los alumnos bajaron y fueron a recoger sus horarios asignados para las clases: a primera hora tenían Algebra, luego Historia, Literatura Inglesa, Ciencias, etc.


End file.
